Cheering Jenny up
by break the spell
Summary: Everyone is really worried about Jenny after Nick dies, so Becker goes to visit her.


After Nick died, Jenny took a week of work. Everyone was really worried about her as she hasn't been in contact with anyone. Becker said that he will go around to see her after work.

When he arrives at Jenny's house he knocks the door and waits for an answer, but he waited a few minutes just in case she was upstairs. After about 5 minutes he started looking through her windows but couldn't see her so he knocked again. He then seen a curtain open upstairs where she was looking to see who it was.

She walked down the stairs and opened the door. He could see she looked a mess and her eyes and cheeks were so red from where she has cried so much.

"Hi, how are you?" He knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say. She just shrugged her shoulders. He hated seeing her so broken, he could remember when he first met her, when she was a strong and confident woman.

"Can I come in?" She didn't answer him, she just walked into the front room but left the door open so he followed her in. He went and sat by her and put his arm around her. She started to cry again.

"I miss him so much" Jenny whispered.

"I bet he is here right now watching over you", she looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

"That's better, anyway he loved your smile, one day I remember he was having quite a crap day, it looked like he wanted to punch someone, but then when you walked in and smiled at him, he seemed happier himself. Then another time when he came out with a few of the guys we were talking and he said he loved your smile, and he wanted to ask you out but was afraid you would say no or that he would lose you too".

"I just can't imagine going back there without him being there"

He held her hand while looking into her eyes saying "You don't have to do this on your own, we can work through it slowly and I will be here when ever you need me, so is everybody else. We were all really worried about you, even Lester"

She laughed slightly "How is all the repairs going?"

"It's ok, Connor got the ADD back up and running".

"Good".

Becker was thirsty so when she went upstairs he went to get himself a glass of water. While he was looking for the glasses, every cupboard he went in was empty, so he decided to look in her fridge, which only had a bar of chocolate in the draw and a bit of orange juice. He quickly filled up two glasses with water as she walked in.

"I hope you don't mind I was a bit thirsty, I got you one too"

"Thanks" she took the glass off him and leant against the table, while Becker leant against the wall looking over her.

"Jenny can I ask you something?"

"You just did" she smiled slightly.

"Have you been eating anything the last few days?"

She looked away from him so he walked closer to her and gently moved her head so he was looking into her eyes. She didn't say anything, but he knew the answer anyway. A tear fell down her cheek so he pulled her into a hug. Becker lead her into the room and sat down and pulled her onto his lap. After half an hour she fell asleep so he carried her to bed and tucked her in, he placed a kiss on her head and left a little note by the side of her bed.

Becker grabbed her house keys so he could get back in without waking her up later. He drove to the shop to get her some food and milk so he could make her something for tea and also have food for the next few days.

When he got back to her house he put the shopping away and went upstairs to check on her. When he went into her room she was still sleeping, she looked so peaceful. She then started to wake up and he went and sat on the side of the bed.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"It's fine, anyway you really needed it, also it gave me time to pop to the shop to get you some stuff"

"You didn't have to" she felt a bit guilty.

"Well I was getting a bit hungry, so I thought would do us some food and make sure you have a decent meal. I hope spaghetti bolonaise is ok?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you" then she gave him a hug.

They both got up and went downstairs.

Becker went to the dvd stand and pulled out monsters inc and put it in.

"I'm going to start sorting the food out, so you can watch monsters inc, it's a really funny film"

Jenny laughed "I know, although it doesn't seem like a film you would watch though"

"Well I've watched it a few times with my sisters children, Rosie, she's 4 and is obsessed with it. We've even nicknamed her boo"

Jenny was laughing, Becker was glad she was happy as it was like nothing had happened.

"Aww, she sounds so cute"

"Yeah she is, she dressed up as boo for halloween in the monster costume sleeping bag thing. I ended up picking her up for nursery and she ended up telling the teacher I was Kitty which was really embarrassing".

Becker went to put the food on and about 20 minutes later he came back in and sat next to Jenny, they carried on watching the film and until Becker went to dish out the food and bring it in.

"I haven't had spaghetti bolonaise in ages"

"Well I hope you like it"

Once the film had finished Becker took the plates out and came in with some ice cream for them and put on despicable me. They both sat there laughing and after it finished they realised it was quite late.

"If you need to go, you can" Jenny said.

"Nah, I'm enjoying myself to much here" and he placed his arm around her.

"How about you go and get ready for bed and I'll run out to my car and get my spare clothes"

"What were you planning on staying here all along?"'

"No I always have spare clothes, I never know when I'm going to need them".

Jenny came out of the bathroom as Becker was just getting to the top of the stairs. Becker thought she looked stunning in the pale pink nightie she had on.

"I got a spare toothbrush out, its by the sink"

"Oh thanks, I'll see you in a minute"

Jenny went in to her bedroom and got into her bed. She was lying there for about 5 minutes until Becker poked his head around the door and came in.

"You can sleep in here, if that's ok with you, the other bed ain't made up"

"That's fine, he quickly took of his jeans and climbed into bed next to Jenny and placed his arm around her and she placed her head on his chest.

"Thankyou for this evening"

"Its ok, can I come around after work again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I would like that" she smiled.

He placed a kiss on her head and he watched her fall asleep in his arms again, and not long after fell asleep himself.


End file.
